Total Drama Royale
by thesandeyes
Summary: Our cast of Total Drama appears in an alternate reality where they thought they were going to go on a school trip but instead they are stuck killing each other.
1. Cliche bus ride

**For those Battle Royale fans I may screw up the story a bit at the end so sorry ahead of times. I'm not great at doing personalities so sorry if sometimes they don't sound like themselves.**

* * *

In the early twenty-first century Earth's population was growing dangerously huge so a meeting was held at the United Nations. During the meeting they agreed upon pitting one class against each other. A random lottery would happen throughout each country to choose which school and class would be chosen. The only rule for the choice was that they had to be 16 years old. They believed it was an age perfect for what they had to do. For the first time an unsuspecting private school was chosen. The class was small, only twenty-two so they thought to mix it up they were bringing two new kids into the battle.

Bump. The bus holding twenty-two students suddenly hit a pothole. The students didn't know where they were going but if they knew they wouldn't want to be on the bus.

"This trip is going to be awesome!" Said the biggest person on the bus. He took up the whole seat and his back was turned talking to the two behind him.

"We don't know where we're going so we can't be sure of that Owen," the boy at the window seat said. His neighbor replied,

"Noah, can't you think positive? We could be going to the beach and hooking up with the babes."

"Cody I doubt that. All we know is that our parents all have agreed to let us go. Parent's wouldn't let us go "hook up with babes"." Noah said. They continued to discuss where they were going.

The seat next to them was filled with the newest couple, the loner and the musician. Trent had been singing to Gwen most of the trip. The most obsessed couple; Bridgette and Geoff had been making out most of the trip. Izzy; the psychopath was harassing the bus driver asking if she could drive. Like always Harold was trying to go out with LeShawna. Since he had been doing this for over an hour she forced him to get his own seat. Courtney and Duncan; the couple that fights the most was just like that fighting again. In the back of the bus Sadie and Katie was checking out Justin and gossiping like they always do.  
"Tyler, I can't wait until we get to the beach! I so need a tan; it's almost spring and I don't have one yet." The dumbest girl in the class said.

"And I can show off my rad beach gymnastics to you, Lindsey." Tyler said to her. Near the front where the rejects sat DJ sat across from Heather. The front seats held Beth, Ezekiel, and Eva.

"Windows up everyone." The bus driver said randomly. They all did it and then they drove through a tunnel. The second the whole bus was completely dark gas started to come out and everyone fell asleep.

When they awoke on the ground of what seemed like a classroom. When they looked around they found two desks on opposite sides of the room. On the left a tanned girl with purple hair was sitting, smiling at them. The right contained a Latin looking boy sitting on the desk not in. When Justin saw this he became furious; no one has ever been better looking then him. He doesn't like competition.

Courtney stood up and said, "as Class President I believe I should be the one to make the plan on what we should do."

"But Noah is our Male President, he should have his say in this as well," Cody said.

"Noah? For making money he may be useful but in this real world situation I am the most useful. I was a CIT last summer," Courtney responded. After saying that the door slammed open and men in military uniforms came in and covered the room where the students weren't sitting. After they all got in a man wearing a suit came in.

"Where's our teacher?" Katie asked.

"Not here, now listen close. The world's government has chosen to choose one class from each country and pit you against each other. You're the lucky class for Canada. And if you're wondering my name is Chris McLean," Chris said.

"Yeah right, this is just a reality show I bet." Noah said.

"You can't make us do this! We have rights! I refuse to do it," Sadie screamed.

"I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no chose," Chris said. He reached into his pocked, pulled out a knife and threw it right in the middle of Sadie's eyes. This killed her instantly and became a blood bath. "As you see, I was serious," Chris said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sadie!" Katie screamed and ran over to her body. After what seemed like a minute of crying she looked up and got herself together knowing that's what Sadie would have wanted her to do.

"So now that that's over let me finish the rules. Your goal in this "game" is to stay alive until you're the last person alive. Meaning you have to kill your classmates." Chris said.

"I can't kill anyone Chris, Momma wouldn't like it," DJ said.

"Sorry dude, it's kill or be killed." Chris said.

"Who are the two people in the desks? They aren't from our class," Courtney asked.

"We know, but your class was really small so we thought we'd add two people. Sierra and Alejandro are their names, be nice to them. They're new student; now let's begin roll call. When I call your name you will come up take a bag and leave through the door. Inside the bag contains some food, a compass, and a random weapon. Sometimes you get lucky and it's a gun sometimes you don't and get a garbage can head." Chris said and then made a motion with his hands to have one of the army guys bring up the container of bags.

"Alejandro." The Latin boy jumped out of the desk and walked toward the bags, grabbed one, and left.

"Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold." Half of them had left and half were still there. They left one at a time so the tension was very high for those who were still there. Finally after Harold left Chris began again.

"Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Trent." After Trent left Tyler was alone with Chris and the army.

"So Tyler, last one to leave. Perhaps that means you'll win; probably not. Tyler." Chris said. Tyler walked up, grabbed the bag and left.

Dead: Sadie

* * *

**So how was it? Horrible? Review so I can be better. I know it was short but the next ones won't be.**


	2. So it begins

**A week later I post another chapter! Sorry but I have school and everything so I don't get to write everyday. However, I do get to think about the story during that time. So last time I was really stupid and forgot to write about something important so I put in here. Sorry.**

* * *

After Courtney turned the corner she saw the exit. Courtney hated the idea of killing each other for some random law, but she would do whatever it takes to stay alive.

When she got to the door a guard was standing there. He took his hand and thrust it onto Courtney's neck. As fast as he put his hand on her next he took it off. What remained was a metal necklace that had a red light on.

"What the hell is this? You're lucky I don't have my phone or else I would so call my lawyers." Courtney said.

"This necklace is for us so we can monitor your pulse to make sure you're still alive. Everyone gets one, no exceptions." The guard said without showing any motions. Pissed off Courtney threw the door open and ran off without waiting for Duncan.

Heather knew exactly what to do when she left the building. Back at school she had no friends. No one liked her because she would always use people for her own plans. But there happened to be a new student she could control this time. Her goal was to find and control Alejandro. From there she could have him kill for her and then at the end she would kill him.

Realizing that she was going to kill him at the end she remembered she needed to have a good weapon. Even if she didn't get a good one to begin with she could always kill someone and get theirs. She looked into her bag and saw it was a throwing knife.

"Yes, perfect!" Heather exclaimed after seeing her one throwing knife.

Noah walked out just like everyone else had before him but unlike the rest he knew someone was waiting for him. Outside the building there was shrubs that someone could hid in. Noah spotted Cody's collar in one of the shrubs and Noah ran up to it.

"Cody, thanks for waiting," Noah said. Cody stood up and waited with Noah. They both were waiting for Owen to leave the building.

When Owen left the building he saw his two friends waiting for him and he ran up to them.

"Guys! Thanks for waiting for me," Owen said.

"Come on big boy we can talk later but right now we need to get out of the front," Noah said starting to walk away. Thus Owen and Cody followed him.

"Beth!" Ezekiel yelled when he saw Beth sitting on some stone stairs. He ran toward her while waving his hand.

"What is it Zeke?" Beth asked.

"Well… since we're going to die soon… WOULD YOU PLEASE HAVE SEX WITH ME?" Ezekiel asked before reaching into his bag.

"And why should I do that? You are so not worth my virginity." Beth asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you." Ezekiel said pulling out his gun from the bag. His gun was a mulit-barreled pistol. This took Beth by surprise but she thought of a comeback.

"If you kill me you won't be able to have sex with me." Beth said.

"I'll rape your dead body if I have to. I'm not afr-" Ezekiel said but something stopped him half way. He saw at near the top of the stairs was someone he didn't want to mess with so he just bolted off.

"What? Weirdo," Beth said reacting to Ezekiel. However, she was curious she did look up. Beth was sitting in the middle of the stairs; at the very top was Eva with a very determined look on her face. She was holding an axe. Beth saw this and reacted, "oh Eva, he just ran that way. Go kill that pervert." Eva did start running but slowed down when she got close to Beth. Without Beth even realizing it Eva stuck the axe into her head killing Beth instantly. Eva than grabbed Beth's back and looked inside. She took the taser that Beth had and walked away. If Ezekiel had gotten any closer Beth probably used the taser on him.

Cody, Noah, and Owen finally found a spot they could stop and rest. It had been night when they were released and now daylight was coming in.

"After all this walking I think we're not on the mainland," Cody said as they sat down.

"That would make sense so we couldn't run off," Noah said.

"So we're stuck until we either die or win?" Owen asked.

"No, I'm not sure. They have to have a boat somewhere but these necklaces are the problem. They never fully explained them but I don't think they just take our pulse," Noah said.

"That sucks, so what weapons did you guys get?" Owen asked opening his bag.

"What is this?" Cody asked holding up a handle to something. Cody saw a switch on it so he flipped it. The handle was actually a sword, when he flipped the switch metal came from the handle and became a sword.

"Guess I win out of us," Noah said sarcastically holding up his gun. "But it has some weird thing attached to its barrel."

"Awesome! I got a bunch of food!" Owen exclaimed. Cody and Noah both looked into Owens bag.

"Big guy," Noah said putting his hand on Owens shoulder, "there isn't a weapon in there. It's only Energy Bars."

"What? Well at least I won't run out of food anytime soon!" Owen said happily. Owen handed each one of them a Bar and they started to eat them.

Finally Heather had spotted Alejandro.

"Hey, could I get some help down here?" Heather asked trying to sound like a damsel in distress. Alejandro heard her and started to run toward her. His whole goal in this game was to seduce the women, then kill them and when the guys were depressed he would kill them. He applied to play this game just for that reason.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Alejandro asked when he got there.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you we're forming an alliance." Heather said smiling. Alejandro realized that this would be easier than he thought but to make sure.

"Alright, but first prove that you're worth it." Alejandro said.

"Alright, let's go find someone to kill," Heather said pulling out her throwing knife. They were on the outskirts of a forest so Heather pointed and said, "someone must be hiding in the forest. It's so obvious.

After a short while they found Ezekiel sleeping, laying in the woods.

"Quiet, I'll kill him fast." Heather said pulling out her knife. With a quick flick of the wrist Heather threw the knife into Ezekiel's heart. The moment the knife left Heather's hand Alejandro started walking toward Ezekiel. When the knife landed he was lucky enough to avoid blood splatter. He took the knife out of Ezekiel's heart and tossed it back to Heather while pilfering Ezekiel's bag. He pulled on Ezekiel's gun and put it in his bag.

"Hey! I want the gun, he was my kill." Heather said. Alejandro sighed and then said,

"Heather, I'm sorry but I wasn't given a weapon so I needed one. The next weapon you can have." This silenced Heather and they started to walk away. However, unknown to Heather next to Ezekiel's gun was Alejandro's gun, which happened to be the best gun they gave out.

An intercom buzz starting to ring all across the island, and then a voice came on it.

"Hey, my great warriors! It's Chris! It's also noon by the way. I'm here to tell you about your fellow warriors who died. Sadie from earlier, Beth, Izzy, and Ezekiel. Come on people; kill them faster it makes it more fun. The slower you go, the harder it is. Anyway, kill some until I come on next time."

"Izzy? NO!" Owen screamed. He fell on his hands and knees and started banging the ground. Noah felt horrible as well, ever since Owen and Izzy started dating he had gotten closer to Izzy.

"I don't understand. How could Izzy be killed?" Noah asked himself.

Justin stood far enough away from Alejandro and Heather to not be seen but he could still see them. It was time for him to kill Alejandro, and if he had too, Heather as well.

Died: Beth, Ezekiel.

* * *

**What? Izzy died and I didn't write it? Just wait.**

**Once again I hope I got the characters to sound right.**


	3. Stalkerlicious

** Hey guys I'm alive/back. So let me explain why I didn't post for like a month using this quote. I loved, I lost, however, I didn't see boobies(if you didn't get that, then it's kind of awkward). Yeah, that's pretty much it. Once I got myself out of that sadness I thought I'd enjoy some death. So I watched Battle Royale again. Afterwords, I realized I needed to write more! So that's it. Enjoy. Or else.**

* * *

DJ took another step closer to the edge of the cliff and dropped his bag into the water below. DJ didn't want to play the game so he could only kill himself. He knew that once his mother found out, she would only find out that he was dead. DJ gulped and took the step to his death.

SPLASH! DJ's body landed into the water and straight into group of jagged, giant rocks. His body was stuck on one of the rocks. If his falls and being impaled by the rocks didn't kill him he also was drowning.

"Shit! What was that?" Trent said standing next to Gwen. Gwen took a step closer and saw DJ's body.

"It's DJ," she said.

"What? He killed him?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, looks like it. He would be the one to kill himself, he couldn't hurt anyone." Gwen said.

"Yeah," Trent said sounding sad. And thus they continued walking along the beach.

Duncan was pissed. Courtney had agreed to wait for him before they took off. She didn't though but he had spotted her.

"Hey princess!" Duncan yelled and ran toward her. In Duncan's right hand was his weapon; ironically he was given a police baton. When she heard someone calling her she pulled out her gun and started to point it about.

"Oh Duncan," she said when she saw Duncan, "it's just you."

"Yeah, what the hell? Making me find you." Duncan said and then he saw her gun. "Nice gun, can I have it?"

"No, I'm a CIT," Courtney said with her head held high.

"I doubt counseling training taught anything with guns princess," Duncan said with his left hand out. Courtney then put her gun in the air pointing at Duncan.

"It's mine Duncan," Courtney said. Duncan reacted by taking the baton and hitting her hand with it making her drop the gun. He dropped his Baton and took up the gun. Courtney started to run while Duncan shot her twice in the left side. He walked up to her bleeding body and said.

"It's over princess. We're through." Duncan then threw the gun at her body and said, "have your ghost kill me with this." Then he just walked away.

Cody, Noah, and Owen were eating some of their energy bars when they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Cody asked.

"Cody! Cody talking to me? I can't believe it," said the creature in the bushes.

"Okay, this isn't weird or anything," Noah said.

"Oh sorry," the voice said and then walked out into open view. It was Sierra.

"You're the new girl, aren't you?" Noah asked.

"Yes! I'm Sierra," Sierra said while staring intensely at Cody.

"Uh, why are you staring at me?" Cody asked scared. With that comment Sierra instantly looked away. When Sierra saw Cody look back at her when she was first introduced and when Cody left she had fallen in love with him. Of course she couldn't tell him that though.

"I'm here to help you three, especially you Cody. When they brought me into this game they told me a lot of stuff you don't know." Sierra said smiling.

"Hey Cody, there's that babe you wanted." Noah said nudging Cody.

"What! Cody wants a girlfriend!" Sierra said surprised at what Noah said.

"No, not at all," Cody said and then whispered into Noah's ear, "she's kind of crazy!"

"But she was selected to alter our game so she knows stuff. You don't need to be head-over-heels for her just be nice to her." Noah whispered back. Sierra confused by their whispering started to look around. She looked down and noticed Owens bag.

"What weapon did you get?" Sierra asked Owen.

"Energy bars. They must have known how much I love food," Owen said and then grabbed another one.

"Oh you got that bag; you took the worst bag and are enjoying it." Sierra said.

"What, what do you mean 'you got that bag'? What do you know about the bags?" Noah asked.

"Well when they took us they allowed us to chose what goes in each bag and what bag we get." Sierra said rocking her body.

"Those cheaters; not only did they add two new people but they pretty much gave them the best weapons." Noah said outraged. Noah pulled out his gun, looked at it and then said, "is this even worthwhile? Knowing that the other person out there probably has a better gun."

"You have it, the silencer. Alejandro has the other one while I chose to play fair and have my weapon be random." Sierra said staring at the gun.

"That explains what's on the barrel." Noah said. Cody being friendly pulled out his sword and started to swing it around cutting some of the bushes.

"The extendable sword! If I needed protection you could protect me with it!" Sierra squealed.

"Do you need protection? Why were you chosen anyway?" Noah asked.

"Because of this game, I've played it before." Sierra said looking down.

"You're joking. The law for this game was just made. We're the first to try the game out." Noah said.

"No, they've tested it out before. Once with South America, Alejandro was the winner. And another time with a bunch of orphans from around the world, I won. They realized after watching the two brawls that having a class kill each other was better then strangers doing it. More drama for the participants. It may be longer but it seems like they enjoy having us suffer more." Sierra said still looking down.

"You won?" Cody said pushing his head near hers.

"Yeah," she said depressed, "I'm not a killer. I knew it then I know it now. The reason I survived was because I hid out and watched them kill each other. When there was only the last killer and I, I went out and killed him. That was one of the reasons I chose to get a random weapon this time." After that it became silent for a minute until they heard the music of the intercom come on.

"Hey everyone it's 6 p.m.! How's the killing going? Don't tell me I already know. And really guys? Come on pick up the killing. You only got one this time. DJ. Hopefully when I wake you up at 6 a.m. tomorrow you'll have some more kills then just one. Mclean out." Chris said before turning the intercom.

An hour latter Leshawna was walking away from Harold.

"But baby, we're going to die anyway. " Harold said catching up to Leshawna. She stopped walked and said,

"Look sugar baby, I like you but we shouldn't rush these things. Ain't nobody going to kill us anyway. Poor DJ, I bet it was that Sierra. Alejandro is too fine to kill anyone," Leshawna said. After she said that a silent bullet went through her head and a normal one into Harold's head.

"Ironic," Heather said while she kneeled and pilfered their bodies.

"I have that effect on women," Alejandro said, "what was their weapons?"

"Ha, garbage can lid and binoculars." Heather said with a chuckle. However, she was now concerned about herself with what Alejandro had said about women falling for him. Is she one of them?

That's when Justin saw his moment. He could see what was going to happen and when it happened he would kill.

Dead: DJ, Leshawna, and Harold.

* * *

** What about Courtney? Didn't she die? And why didn't Justin do something? The chapters ended exactly the same pretty much! Seriously, what is with this writing? And now he's talking to himself…  
Wondering about Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Lindsay, or Tyler? Find out next chapter. Also btw I was trying to make Sierra shy instead of how she normally is but then I said screw it.**


End file.
